Most of the condiment grinders are designed to contain and grind one type of condiment. To grind two or more condiments, the condiments have to be mixed and grind together. In most cases, user does not desire a mixture of condiments ground. To solve this problem, condiment grinders with two containers and respective grinding mechanisms are available. The knob of the condiment grinder is rotated clockwise or anticlockwise to activate one of the two grinding mechanisms. In that way, only one type of condiment is ground. However, the number of selection is limited, technically only two. This is clearly insufficient in view of the number of condiments available.
The subject invention seeks provide an improved condiment grinder incorporating with at least three grinding mechanisms and permit selective grinding of at least three condiments.